


Pure Intentions

by Kagetsukai



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Awkwardness, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Regency Romance, Surreptitious Hand Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsukai/pseuds/Kagetsukai
Summary: Cullen Rutherford has resolved himself to a lifetime of loneliness after a long career in the military - and a failed attempt at a romance - left him emotionally scarred and unwilling to bond with any woman. Rosalie Rutherford, his youngest sister, is swiftly running out of options for a good marriage herself, so when Cullen offers to go back to Kirkwall in order to introduce her to a higher society, she agrees eagerly. What awaits them are old friends, old flames and a love story that might spark the imagination of an entire city. Will Rosie find a match for her quick wit and unwillingness to compromise her values? Will Cullen finally come to terms with his past in order to take charge of his life again? Only time will tell.





	1. Welcome Back To Kirkwall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShannaraIsles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannaraIsles/gifts).



> **Quick note about the pairings** : I tagged all applicable pairings, though the only ones I will deal with are Cullen's and sometimes Rosalie's. The rest will be in the background, already established, and more or less visible in the story itself. Please don't come at me for tagging minor pairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If adventures will not befall a young lady in her own village, she must seek them abroad. – Jane Austen_

With a stormy expression on his handsome face, Cullen stood on the deck of a passenger ship and glared at the gradually approaching docks of Kirkwall. It had been almost four years since the last time he had stepped into this city willingly; he could not believe he was here again. He could still remember the upheaval like it was yesterday – the infighting, the two factions of people vying for a voice and political clout, the innocents caught in the crossfire; the insane commander that tipped the scales into mayhem. Cullen remembered himself from back then, young idealism and blind faith in the one person who was supposed to know best, shaping his interactions with the people he had sworn to protect. The ones he had failed.

“Be careful, dear brother. If you continue scowling, the sailors might think you’re here with less than pure intentions.”

Despite his gloomy disposition – and a roiling stomach – Cullen’s mouth quirked up as he turned to look at his younger sister. 

“You underestimate their ability to withstand even the moodiest of nobility, my dear sister. By comparison, I must seem positively friendly to them,” he commented. He watched as she joined him by the railing and lowered his voice. 

“This isn’t a place for a young lady, Rosalie. You should return to our quarters.”

She scoffed quietly. “And miss seeing the infamous Kirkwall docks? Absolutely not.”

Cullen looked over the approaching statues of stone, linked with huge chains, and shuddered involuntarily.

“There isn’t much to look at, I’m afraid,” he pointed out. “Just another reminder of Kirkwall’s sordid past.”

“Yet you insisted we travel here,” she quipped. “It can’t all be terrible, right?”

True, Cullen had suggested that for Rosalie’s fourth year out in society they should attempt a change in scenery and travel further in search for a potential suitor. His holdings were almost exclusively in South Reach and while the area was quiet, the available bachelors left a lot to be desired. It didn’t help that Rosalie inherited the Rutherford stubbornness and sharp mind that made her choosy with the men who came to vie for her hand. Hopefully Kirkwall would prove more fruitful in their search; if not, at least Cullen was certain his sister would enjoy the time spent in higher society.

A horn sounded in the distance, echoed by one from the crow’s nest.

“That’s our cue to return to our quarters,” Cullen announced and offered her his elbow. She stiffened.

“What’s happening?” she asked, craning her head every which way to absorb the sudden increase in activity.

“We are about to start docking and the sailors don’t need us underfoot,” Cullen explained patiently and tugged at her arm. “We must go.”

While his sister seemed eager to watch the ship’s maneuvers, Cullen was more than willing to go below the deck and away from the looming skyline. Kirkwall was going to be a challenge for him in every meaning of that word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Rutherford! Over here!”

The moment they stepped off the plank and onto the blessed solid ground Cullen immediately recognized the booming voice of his dwarven friend and, with minimal effort, he noticed the man himself. 

“Master Tethras!” he called out in return. “This way, please,” he noted to the people carrying their trunks and led Rosalie towards the awaiting carriage.

All things considered Varric Tethras looked exactly the same as four years prior, when Cullen chose to leave the Templar military order - and Kirkwall - and commit his services to the Inquisition. The man was short and stocky, with just enough requisite clothing to not create a scandal among the delicate folks of Hightown, while still possessed of his personal flair for theatrics. It was amusing to note that while dwarven and elven folk were not considered equal in the eyes of Free Marches nobility, Varric managed to elevate his wealth to heights that forced all sorts of stuffy individuals to swallow their pride and interact with him anyway. For his part, Cullen had no such prejudices, so when they met he embraced his old friend freely.

After all requisite introductions and pleasantries were satisfied, they all got into the waiting carriage and set off at once.

“Tell me, Varric,” Cullen intoned. “How did you know we would arrive when we did? We were almost a day early, yet here you are, receiving us personally.”

The dwarf chuckled.

“If you think I don’t have a large web of connections within the docks, you would be fooling yourself,” he replied. “The moment your ship was spotted on the horizon, a message was sent and I set out at once. Still, you were lucky: If you had come any earlier, I would still have been on Sundermount, visiting with Carver and Merrill Hawke.”

Cullen nodded his agreement.

“I am glad we didn’t inconvenience you further.” He nodded in Rosalie’s direction. “My sister was eager to experience the city as soon as possible.”

“And experience she shall!” Varric announced jovially. “We still have plenty of time before the assembly at the Viscount’s mansion - or any subsequent dances. My wife Bethany will be thrilled by the prospect of escorting you Miss Rutherford to any dressmaker in town. Ever since we’ve found out she’s expecting, she’s felt dreadfully under the weather. A simple outing like that will lift her spirits in no time.”

“Oh, Master Tethras!” Rosalie exclaimed with glee, while Cullen raised his eyebrows in surprise. “What a happy time for you, congratulations! If that is the case, I wouldn’t want to impose—”

“No such thing, Miss Rutherford,” Varric insisted. “Besides, soon you’ll meet my wife and she’ll tell you everything herself. You just worry about looking your best and stunning every young man in town with your beauty.”

Rosalie colored fetchingly at the effusive compliment, while Varric chuckled fondly.

All further conversation between Rosalie and Varric steered towards the topic of young men of good reputation and assemblies, while Cullen leaned back and fell into thought. The news was a happy one, though it gave him pause. Over the years, and the scarce correspondence between them, he grew to understand just how severe dwarven infertility was and how much it weighed on Varric. Bethany had been just past her prime when they married five years prior, so not being able to conceive until now must have been a burden to the couple. As it stood, this was their private matter and Cullen did not wish to be rude by bringing up the topic again, so he remained silent for the rest of the journey.

Soon enough their carriage stopped and Varric leaned over to look out the window.

“Welcome to House Tethras, my friends,” he announced and looked back at Rosalie and Cullen. “This will be a _fantastic_ season to be in Kirkwall.”

In his heart of hearts, Cullen could only hope that to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to yet another one of my WIPs! This used to be a short story that I tried writing, before I realized there was no way in hell I could fit everything in under 1500 words (LOL). I will be trying to keep chapters relatively short and the story streamlined, though now that I've said it, I'll probably end up with 20+ chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Do keep in mind, as with my other works, I am slow writer and updates will be sporadic. Sorry!
> 
> And as per usual, kudos and comments are love!


	2. An Unexpected Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It must be very improper that a young lady should dream of a gentleman before the gentleman is first known to have dreamt of her. - Jane Austen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody is interested in what Ellie and Lizzie look like, I tossed up a [quick post with gifs](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/182618854261/pure-intentions-oc-faceclaims) on Tumblr.
> 
> Edit: Here's a proper [OC page](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/183014012262/eleanor-ellie-lucille-trevelyan) for Ellie. Also, if anybody is interested in how Bethany got herself into a 'delicate condition', I have [a very NSFW drabble](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/182273561541/if-youre-still-taking-prompts-your-favorite-da) about that ;) You're welcome :P

Out of all the seasons, spring had to be Ellie’s favorite. While autumn was a close second, nothing rivaled the feel of a warming breeze on one’s face or the sight of blooming flowers and trees. Even now, sitting in a small carriage next to her sister Lizzie, she could not tear her eyes away from the rapidly coloring city walls.

“I must say,” she said and turned to face her sister. “Spring is rather becoming of this city. Normally I find it rather drab, but with all the flowers everywhere, even the grim walls look quite presentable.”

Lizzie chuckled quietly. “Be careful, Ellie. You might accidentally compliment Kirkwall and we both know how much you’d loathe to do that.”

“Do not think me so rude as to loudly insult the city where my beloved sister chose to settle,” Ellie replied with good humor. “I’m merely appreciating the contrast of dull stone against the apple blossoms lining this very street. You know how much I adore them.”

This time Lizzie actually giggled out loud.

“You are too much!” she exclaimed and took several moments to settle down in her mirth. “Oh dear Ellie, I forgot how much you make me laugh. I missed you sorely.”

For her part Ellie also felt a swell of sweet emotions within her chest, so she reached for her sister’s hand and squeezed it lightly.

“I missed you too,” she replied. “I wish we didn’t live so far apart.”

“Indeed. At least you’ll be staying with us for a while! Do you know how soon our parents might wish to have you back in Ostwick?” Lizzie asked.

Ellie shrugged and looked away, towards where she thought her hometown lie.

“Well, at least as long as it takes young Comte Du Quenoy to propose to our dear Caroline,” she said with a sigh. “But I hope it’s long enough for me to enjoy some time with you in Kirkwall.”

“You never know,” Lizzie intoned, “you might find a match of your own.”

The comment, no matter how heart-felt and well-meaning, immediately put Ellie in a cloudy mood.

“It’s sweet of you to say that, but we both know it’s highly unlikely,” she replied. “Most men in this town either want me for my dowry or are incapable of carrying conversation for more than two sentences.”

“Perhaps your standards are higher than absolutely necessary,” Lizzie suggested.

“I rather die an old maid than marry an old codger with a weak mind and a soft body,” Ellie announced categorically. “I don’t have to marry anymore; I’ll convince our younger brother into letting me stay at the estate. I’ll become a spinster with a herd of cats and an indecent number of books in my possession.”

With the topic firmly in the matrimony category, Ellie felt herself dread any further insinuations towards marital life. Thankfully, that’s when their carriage stopped, along with whatever other reassurances her sister planned to provide.

Earlier that day, they had decided to head out to the dressmaker to pick up their dresses and choose appropriate ribbons and gloves that would match their new outfits. Lizzie was ecstatic at the prospect of further shopping and getting out of the house for a few hours. As a mother of two very young children, she seemed overwhelmed at times with their need for attention and clearly wished for time away from them - however short it may be. If that meant she purchased her sister a new set of clothes in the latest fashion, it was fine by Ellie.

“Lady Hawke! Miss Trevelyan!” exclaimed the shop owner and rushed over to meet them. After proper greetings, she continued, “Have you come to pick up your gowns? They are indeed ready.”

“Yes, please,” Lizzie replied. “Thank you, Mistress Maida.”

The woman hurried away to give dispositions to her staff, which gave Ellie an excuse to look around the shop itself. There were a few gowns on display, their unique cut and adornments clearly marking them as Orlesian, as well as several large drawings of favorite designs from past seasons hanging on the walls. It all felt terribly posh and exciting. That’s why it took her some time to realize there was another patron whose face she recognized.

“Lizzie?” she said and tugged at her sister’s elbow. “Isn’t that Bethany?”

Lizzie turned to look and her face lit up immediately. “It is! Bethany!” she exclaimed and rushed to join the other woman.

Even half-way through pregnancy Bethany looked stunning: her porcelain skin had a lovely flush to it, her face had gained slight roundness that made her look even more darling, and her copper-tone pelisse beautifully accentuated her eyes. Though clearly tired, she greeted Ellie and Lizzie with great enthusiasm and promptly sat back down.

“What brings you here? I didn’t think you’d be needing new wardrobe for quite some time,” said Lizzie with a gentle smile.

Bethany reached to touch her rapidly rounding belly, still hidden from prying eyes by the cut of her gown. “I was growing quite stir-crazy at the house so I decided to take my new houseguest around town and perhaps get her some new dresses in the process.”

“You have guests?” Ellie asked, confused.

“Yes!” Bethany replied, smiling. “Varric’s old acquaintances, the Rutherfords, are staying with us until they can find a suitable house for themselves. They’ll both be at dinner tomorrow.”

Andraste herself could have appeared before her and Ellie would not have been as shocked as she was at hearing the name _Rutherford_. A whirlwind of emotions brought up a slew of memories of first love and naïve youth, crowned by a slightly fuzzy picture of a tall, handsome soldier with blonde hair, and bright, kind eyes that looked at her as if she had hung the moon. It had been more than a decade, but the heartbreak still stung as if new.

“Oh, that’s grand!” Lizzie exclaimed next to her, completely oblivious of her sister’s distress. “I cannot wait.”

“Actually-,” Bethany started and looked around, “-I think Rosie is back with the seamstress, so you can meet her today, if you wish.”

“Oh, I’d love to.”

Ellie’s mind was still reeling from the previous revelation – thus far undiscovered by her companions – when she laid her eyes upon the most beautiful young woman she had ever seen. Her skin was pale and supple, her cheeks naturally flushed in that fetching way men so adored, while her blonde hair fell about her face in the most perfect curls that Ellie immediately envied. She was also tall and perfectly proportioned, and looked exactly what Ellie imagined Cullen Rutherford’s wife would look like.

The thought was so upsetting, she reached for a nearby chair for support in case she actually fainted. It was silly, of course, to have such an over-the-top reaction to seeing someone’s wife, but it was not like Ellie had any grip on herself at the moment.

“Everything will be ready in eight days, miss,” she heard the seamstress say. “We also have a variety of ribbons and gloves that you can choose from, either today or when you pick up your gowns, and there is a milliner next door who matches our wares beautifully.”

“Thank you so much!” the blonde woman replied in a voice like tinkling silver bells. “I will make sure to pay them a visit.”

Ellie was working really hard to regain her composure, but with moderate success. She did not wish the first impression of her to be of a fainting damsel so she took a few steadying breaths and tried her best to shape her face into a appropriately pleasant smile.

“Rosalie?” Bethany said and waited for the other woman to approach her. “I’d like for you to meet someone. You’d probably make their acquaintance at tomorrow’s dinner anyway, so this is a happy coincidence.”

Rosalie gave Ellie and Lizzie a curious glance. “Oh. Of course.”

“Let me introduce you to my sister-in-law, Lady Elizabeth Hawke, and her sister, Miss Eleanor Trevelyan. Ladies, this is Miss Rosalie Rutherford.”

Proper bows and curtsies were observed, while Ellie’s mind finally started working again.

 _Miss_?

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rutherford,” Lizzie said with a small smile and reached to press a gentle hand against Rosalie’s elbow. “What brings you into town?”

This interested Ellie more than anything else at the moment, so she listened intently.

“Oh,” the blonde said with a smile and looked bashful for a moment. “Ferelden has been dreadfully boring as of late, I’m afraid – even the royal assemblies became something of a joke. So my dear brother decided to write to Master Tethras to see if he’d be willing to host us and we immediately set out upon his approval.”

Ellie did her best not to look eager. “Is it just you and your brother, then?” she asked.

“Yes! My other siblings are already married and stayed home, I’m afraid.”

“Of course,” Ellie replied weakly and decided to shift the conversation. “Have you been enjoying your stay?”

It worked, as Rosalie launched into a somewhat enthused recollection of the few things she was able to experience in the short week she’s been in Kirkwall; Ellie barely heard a word of it. The rambling topic allowed her to fully recover her wits, as she nodded and gently exclaimed at what she thought were the appropriate moments.

Soon, it was time for Bethany and Rosalie to leave the shop, their errand done, so they warmly bid each other goodbye and parted ways, promising to have a grand time the next evening. Once they were alone again, Ellie shot Lizzie a shrewd, suspicious look.

“How long did you know the Rutherfords were going to be in town?” she asked quietly.

Lizzie colored and gained a decidedly guilty expression. “I’m so sorry, Ellie!” she apologized profusely. “Mr. Varric mentioned something about having guests from Ferelden, I recognized the last name, and he thought it would be interesting to put you together in the same room with Mister Rutherford. I didn’t mean to deceive you!”

“Varric orchestrated it for his own entertainment?” Ellie gasped. “I thought he was my friend!”

Lizzie gripped Ellie’s elbow and pulled them closer together.

“No, Ellie. That’s not it,” she said as quietly as she dared. “He told me of his impending guests, I recognized the last name and explained the situation to him. We thought… I thought, perhaps, that since you are unmarried and Mister Rutherford is unmarried, the old feelings might once again resurface.”

She should have expected this, Ellie realized. Lizzie had been making repeat comments about marriage and ending Ellie’s spinsterhood ever since she had arrived in Kirkwall, much more than in the previous time she had visited. What she hadn’t expected was the appearance of Cullen Rutherford and his sister. She frowned.

“You two shouldn’t have meddled like this,” she told her sister. “I am a completely different woman than who I was back then and he’s most likely a vastly different man. We might have nothing in common anymore. Besides, my reputation has suffered greatly since the last time I saw him. He wouldn’t want someone like me on his arm, anyway.”

It was one thing to think such things in private, it was another to say them out loud. Her heart clenched and Ellie slowly exhaled, trying to calm herself. She had made peace with her social status some time ago, and tried her best to not let it bother her, but an appearance of a former object of affection greatly rattled her resolve.

“Sister dearest, I’m sure that isn’t true,” Lizzie said softly.

The dinner at Varric Tethras’ house was the following evening and the prospect of seeing Cullen Rutherford loomed over a normally pleasant prospect of an evening. Ellie would have to face the man and pretend she still didn’t carry a spark in her heart for him. She sighed.

“We’ll find out soon enough, I suppose,” she said.

The seamstress and her assistants finally came back with the clothes and the sisters switched their focus to the matters at hand. Now all they could do was wait for the dinner party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer to write than it should and I'm sorry. Strangely enough, Ellie's personality tried to become someone she is not and it took some extra wrangling to make sure I didn't have weird discrepancies. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this quick little update! Next up is the dinner party and it's shaping up to be a huge chapter with lots happening - you have been warned. I'll try to break it up, if I can, but it doesn't seem possible at the moment. Either way, prepare for some DRAMA. As per usual, comments and kudos are love :D
> 
> Note about the story: Hilariously, Rosalie isn’t all that tall; Ellie is only 5’2 so everybody seems somewhat tall to her.


End file.
